Sebas Tian
Summary Sebas Tian is the leader of the elite group of warrior-maids, Pleiades, and is the head bulter of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Created by Touch Me, he shares the Supreme Being's kind-hearted nature, a stark contradiction to the outright depraved nature of some of the other denizens of the tomb. He is still completly devoted to Momonga after Nazarick was transported to the new world, even willing to kill a girl he had saved off the streets upon a direct order. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Sebas Tian, Iron Butler Origin: Overlord Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Dragonoid, Head Butler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Leader of the Pleiades Six Stars, Monk, Martial Lord, Striker, Ki Master Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Ki Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Information Analysis (Can evaluate the strength and level of his opponents far better than Shalltear, able to discern the differences between opponents much weaker than himself), Statistics Amplification, Sleep Inducement and Mind Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can cause damage to Non-Corporeal targets), Fear Manipulation (Can strike fear into his opponents to the point where it's likely that they would die from the experience), Transformation (Can transform into a Dragon and presumably gain Flight), Healing/Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to Magic, Elemental Attacks (Includes Acid, Poison), Status Effect Inducement (Blindness and Deafness), and likely Death Manipulation and Time Manipulation Attack Potency: City level (Officially stated that he is one of the strongest physical fighters even among the Guardians, and that he would win against Cocytus in a fight while losing to Albedo in a fight), higher in dragon form (Stated that he would be able to overwhelm both Albedo and Cocytus in this form) Speed: Supersonic+ (Fast enough to casually blitz characters like Brain in combat, and stated that he'd be able to keep up with Albedo in a fight) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Should be comparable to Ainz), likely higher Striking Strength: City Class (One-shots elite warriors of the New World with his punches. Can contend with powerful melee fighters like Cocytus with his bare hands alone), higher while in dragon form Durability: City level, higher while in dragon form Stamina: Superhuman. Never tired during any of his fights against New World fodder, and would presumably last long in a fight against Albedo Range: Melee Range with Skills, Several meters with Intimidation, much higher with Ki Sensing and Level Evaluation Standard Equipment: A pair of gloves that allows him to resist elemental-based attacks. Intelligence: Above Average. Extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat, and is a competent leader and negotiator, even seeing behind several of Demiurge's tricks. Weaknesses: None known, outside of his desire to help those in need. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Active Skills *'Healing:' Uses Ki to heal a target. However, it cannot cure diseases and poison. *'Intimidation:' Strikes fear into the hearts of all enemies. Weaker and more feeble-willed opponents can die from its intensity. However, even a far weaker opponent such as Climb was able to survive thanks to his devotion to the Golden Princess. Although it can reach almost ten meters, its intensity lowers with distance. *'Iron Skin:' Hardens the user's skin to the point that they are able to block most physical attacks, even from sharp weapons. *'Palm of the Puppeteer:' Uses Ki to make the target unconscious and obey the user. Activates by touching the target's forehead. Passive *'Unnamed Level Evaluation Ability:' Specialized in evaluating the fighting capacity of enemies. He can even classify the strength of mere humans, despite how far below him they are in power. *'Unnamed Ki Sensing Ability:' Feels signals of life in his surroundings. Main Equipment *'Unnamed Gloves:' Reduce elemental damage from fire, acid and the like. They are only about as powerful as expendable items. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Monks Category:Martial Artists Category:Dragons Category:Good Characters Category:Butlers Category:Chi Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Fear Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Loyal Characters Category:Overlord Category:Tier 7